The Blair Witch: A New Chapter
by Jo Wdn
Summary: Rated for language, and graphic imagery in later chapters. Sequal to movie Book Of Shadows: Blair Witch 2. A girl and her older brother visit Black Hill Forrest with a small group of his friends. Death is the easy way out, an option not offered to all.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Re-write of my story The Blair Witch Project: A New Chapter. Set six months after Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 occured. I've changed a few of my original characters' names, and, again I'm unsure if I'll do anything other than mention the characters from the movies, but please give this story a try. Ideas for future chapters are welcome, as is a beta.

Disclaimer: Blair Witch 1 and 2 are not mine, nor are the characters. I own only my original characters Sarah, Jamie, Mr. and Mrs. Neeley, Damien Dark, Cary Luther, Delaney Slade and Mellony Ware.

Chapter One

Sarah Neeley stared her brother, Jamie Neeley, down with stubborn navy blue eyes.

"I'm going with you." Sarah stated clearly. Jamie sneered at Sarah, and Jamie's eyes, a mirror image of Sarah's own, took on the appearance of chips of ice. The two siblings locked eyes in a staring contest. Jamie folded first.

"You don't even know where it is that I'm going!" Jamie cried out in an exsasperated whisper. At the same time Jamie shot a desperate glance at the ceiling, praying the siblings' parents wouldn't hear the two arguing and come investigate. After all, Jamie hadn't lived in his parents' home in two years. And the only thing that stood between Jamie and that sweet freedom now was his baby sister. Jamie would play dirty if he had to, anything to keep his heady liberation from his parents. "Goody two shoe!" Jamie spat. "Run along back to bed little sister. Maybe you can knock on ma's door on the way there and ask daddy to read you a bedtime story before you go to bed."

"Asshole!" Sarah said in a grated whisper. Jamie was right, Sarah should go back to bed and pretend she hadn't seen Jamie sneak in through the back door to steal the families' video camera, a couple sleeping bags, pillows and some cash. And tomorrow when her parents asked her if she knew where their missing property was Sarah should innocently shake her head no and go about her business. Just like Sarah'd done the last couple times she'd caught Jamie in the house thieving. Sarah's parents would believe anything Sarah said. Sarah normally didn't lie, she had no reason to. Mr. and Mrs. Neeley hardly let Sarah breath without their permission. And Sarah was looking into the eyes of the boy who'd caused her parents concerned overreaction.

When Jamie was sixteen years old he'd dropped out of all the sports and clubs he'd been participating in during high school, and his grades has plummeted from dean's list to barely passing. Jamie talked less and less to both family and friends, then stopped talking all together for a full two months before his parents insisted he stop being rediculuas or they'd send him to a psychiatrist. Jamie talked after that, but only when asked a direct question. Then Jamie began to hang out with a new crowd of friends, people Mr. and Mrs. Neeley called "the wrong kind of friends". The wrong kind of friends, Mrs. Neeley was fond of saying, would squeeze you for everything you've got then dump your souless body in the gutter to rot. However Jamie's grades improved greatly after his acceptance into said new circle of friends, so Mr. and Mrs. Neeley ignored the body piercings and tattoos, and turned a blind eye when Jamie dyed his brown hair black. However the Neeley's placed Sarah on lock down. Sarah could only wear the clothes her mother approved of, she could spend no time with boys and all Sarah's girlfriends had to come to the Neeley house if they wanted to hang out, no exceptions.

Time crept by slowly. The summer before the start of Sarah's junior year in high school were the worst three months of Sarah's life. The sixteen year old girl would lay awake until the early am listening to screaming matches between Jamie and her parents. Sometimes Sarah's parents and Jamie would fight about Sarah and her "lack of freedom", as Jamie called it. How Jamie knew about the restrictions on Sarah's social life Sarah didn't know. Jamie was hardly around anymore, and when he did deem it appropriet to come home Jamie would do so at 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning, another reason for the fighting. Other times the three fought about Jamie's use of dark eye and lip makeup, odd hair styles, and the books he'd bring home on death, religions Sarah's parents had never heard of and the occult.

"Do you want to bring that evil back into our house?" Mrs. Neeley had screamed one night. Sarah had shuddered and blocked her mother's words from her brain. Sarah didn't want to think about the evil...

The night Mrs. Neeley brought up the evil was the night Jamie left for good. Jamie had just graduated high school and was preparing for college. There was nothing holding Jamie back from leaving. Well, almost nothing. Jamie loved his little sister but their parents had distanced the two children after Jamie's "antics" had started and both siblings felt as though the other had abandoned them. And so eighteen year old Jamie left.

The two siblings, now 18 and 20, stood face to face, one resentful, one restless for escape.

"I don't care where you're going Jamie! I want to go with you! Please! I'll do what you tell me to do, I promise!"

"Sarah..." Jamie started.

"No, don't! Don't interrupt me Jamie!" Sarah stuttered. "Jamie I've never kissed a boy before, did you know that? I'm eighteen Jamie, and I've hardly even talked to a boy, let alone kissed one! I don't know anything about how girls my age are suppose to act! Mom and dad won't let me hang out with anyone outside our house which was fine freshmen year, but now no one can be bothered with me. Now people just call me weird and avoid me like I'm the plague. I'm desperate Jamie. I'm afraid I'm going to be alone living with our parents for the rest of my life, all because of my social ineptitude due to overprotective parents who put me under lock and key in order to avoid another rouge child. I want at least one adventure to hold on to. Please Jamie!" Sarah begged, tears clouding her vision.

"Jesus kiddo, they really did a number on you, huh?" Jamie whispered, capturing his little sisters shoulder in his hand to pull her into a one armed hug. "You can come. My friends, they're pretty unfriendly to strangers, so stay close to me at all times. I don't know if this is such a good idea Hare," Jamie said, fondly using his hated old nickname for Sarah, "the place we're going, I don't know how you'll react given our family's history..."

"I don't care!" Sarah said stubbornly, shaking long tendrils of wavy brown hair from her eyes. "I don't care." Jamie smiled at Sarah and reached to the floor with his free hand to pick up a pillow and a sleeping bag he'd abandoned during his battle of wits with his little sister.

"Here." Jamie said, shoving the objects into Sarah's unsuspecting arms. "Let's go. No school for you tomorrow. Lucky you. I always hated school Mondays." With those words the two siblings quietly made their way out the back door, through the gate, and into Jamie's waiting black pickup truck. Jamie started the engine and the two drove off into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jamie and Sarah hadn't been in the car long, fifteen minuets or so, but Sarah felt exhastion trying to tug her eyelids down. Given the late, or rather early hour, 2:38 am, it wasn't surprising that Sarah was tired. Sarah lasted another five minuets before her head dropped to her shoulder and she was fast asleep. Sarah awoke, it seemed, not long after drifting to sleep. Jamie was insistently calling Sarah's name.  
"Hare, we're here." Jamie said when he saw Sarah was awake. Sarah peered out of the truck window trying to decipher where "here" was. They appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. Sarah couldn't see much but a few trees in the inky blackness. "Where is here? Can I ask that?" Sarah questioned.  
"Burkittsville, Maryland." Jamie replied. Sarah's large eyes filled her face and her jaw dropped. "That's miles from D.C. We've really been driving for two hours?" Sarah asked, astonished. "Correction." Jamie replied. "I've been driving. You were sleeping." Sarah's bewildered expression dropped from her features and she stuck her tongue out at her brother.  
"Loser face." Sarah joked. "What are we doing in Burkittsville, Maryland Jamie?" Sarah wondered aloud. Jamie suddenly avoided Sarah's eyes and instead of answering her question chose to get out of the truck. Sarah followed her brother's lead. Jamie reached into the trunk bed and began handing Sarah their supplies, throwing the last few objects on the ground next to the truck as Sarah's hands were now full. "I'll be back in a second Sarah, I'm going to go find my friends. Stay here with our stuff until I come back, k?" Jamie said, ruffling Sarah's brown curls. "What am I, five?" Sarah said in an annoyed tone, but smiled and nodded at her brother. Jamie turned and disapeared into the blackness. Five minuets passed slowly. Sarah shivered and burrowed in on herself. She could hear animals and incects making noise in the darkness. The moonlight was weak and gave off only a pale, eerie glow. "Creepy..." Sarah muttered to herself. Sarah heard a stick crack loudly nearby. Sarah swung her head in the direction of the noise.  
"Jamie?" Sarah called out uneasily, her voice wavering. No reply. "Jamie if you're trying to scare me, don't." Sarah said to the silence. A flash of steel in the moonlight gave Sarah a 3 second warning that a knife was hurtling toward her throat. Sarah started to scream, but the sound was cut off by a hand clamping firmly over her mouth.  
"Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck are you doing here?" A vicious voice whispered harshly against Sarah's ear. The voice was distinctly female. Sarah wouldn't have been able to speak if free to do so. Sarah hated knives, they terrified her. So instead Sarah listened to the eratic breathing of her captor and tried not to choke on her terror. A familiar and loved voice let off a string of vile curse words just out of Sarah's range of vision. "You get your filthy fucking hands off my sister Ell!" Jamie snarled, circling around the back of the truck into sight. "What the fuck are you gonna do tough guy? I'll slit the bitches throat before you take a step. Orders were tell no one, not bring your slut kid fucking sister along for the ride. Seems to me durastic measure needs to be taken. You need to learn how to do as you're told..." Ell put more pressure on the blade at Sarah's throat. Sarah felt skin break.  
"Play nice Mellody." An emotionless, quiet voice spoke from out of the darkness. Ell released her victim's mouth and dropped the knife to her side instantly, but not before whispering,  
"You're lucky bitch." As soon as the knife dropped Sarah didn't hesitate. Sarah drew her arm back and socked the girl, Ell, in the face. Ell screamed in rage as she plunged to the ground, blood spurting from her injured nose. Sarah jumped over the fallen girl and ran full spead toward Jamie. Jamie opened his arms and caught Sarah in them, the impact of Sarah's body hitting his causing him to stagger slightly. Sarah cried silently into Jamie's shoulder. Jamie kissed the top of Sarah's head and rubbed his hands up and down over the bare, chilled flesh of Sarah's arms, whispering comforting nonsense in her ear. Jamie knew how much knives scared Sarah. Almost as much as they scared Jamie. "James?" That cold, emotionless voice again. Sarah shivered. "M, my sister. My sister Sarah. Listen, Damien I know you said not to inform anyone we were coming or to bring people along..." Jamie trailed off. Sarah built up her courage and turned to look at the emotionless voice now dubbed Damien. Sarah's nostrils flaired. The boy stood only three feet in front of her. Sarah hadn't even heard him approuch. How was that possible?  
Damien was a tall boy, about 6'4" to Sarah's own 5'4", with a runner's, or perhaps swimmer's, body; thin and muscular, but not bulky. Damien's gray eyes, which were emotionless like his voice, were shaded by a shiny, shaggy mass of white blonde hair which hung to his shoulders.  
Sarah's blue eyes met Damien's steel gray ones. A shock of awarness ran up Sarah's spine. Damien's eyes flickered in a brief show of surprise. Sarah hide her face back in her brother's shoulder deciding the cowards way out was the best way to avoid the conflicting emotions caused by staring into Damien's eyes. Ell picked herself up off the ground and tried furiously to wipe the blood off her face and get close enough to Sarah to stick her with the knife Ell still had grasped in her hand. Damien however grabbed Ell's arms and stilled her efforts with a look. Just then there was a crashing sound in the bushes. The group turned as one in the direction of the ruckus. Two boys appeared out of the thicket. One boy was 5'11 with black-brown eyes and spiked black hair, the other boy was 5'9" with baby blue eyes, curly blonde hair and a contagious smile. "Well what do we have here?" The blond, who looked about Jamie's age, asked as he eyed Sarah with appreciation. The blond noticed Ell's bloodied face. "What the fuck happened to you? You should go get cleaned up, you look terrible." The blond said cheerfully. "Fuck off Delaney." Ell snarled, shirking Damien's arms from her shoulders and stomping a good ten feet away from the group to sulk. Delaney chuckled gleefully before switching his gaze back to Sarah. "Hi there beautiful. I'm Delaney. That looser over there," Delaney pointed to the boy with the spiked hair "is Cary, but that doesn't matter because I'm the only one out of this whole bunch worth talking to. So how 'bout I show you a good time?" Delaney ended sugguestively, tweaking the end of Sarah's nose. Jamie and Damien both emitted low growls. Damien's, however, was virtually silent and went unnoticed. "You don't get to touch her Delaney." Jamie said with a furious scowl. "This is my baby sister Sarah and you will not touch her, got it?" Jamie's face turned red, his eyes stormy.  
"Whoa now, easy tiger. I"  
"Delaney, Cary, Ell, Jamie. Take a walk." Damien said quietly. Everyone fell silent and started toward the trail Sarah assumed lead to the camping ground. I wonder, Sarah thought, why they follow his orders without question? Jamie snagged Sarah's hand and started to drag her after him down the almost none existing dirt trail. "Not her James. I'm going to read her the riot act." Damien said, looking pointedly at Sarah. "But..." Jamie started, and stopped when Damien shook his head. Jamie squeezed Sarah's small hand in his own. "You'll be fine, k." Jamie reassured Sarah, glaring at Damien before releasing his little sister's hand, headed to the truck and picked up their previously forgotten about camping gear, before he disappeared down the trail. Sarah watched Jamie vanish before gazing resolutely at the ground. Damien crossed the three feet between them in a single stride, deliberately invading Sarah's personal space. Damien touched Sarah's chin gently with a fingertip. Sarah jerked her head up in surprise, her eyes seeking his own. Sarah had to tilt her head back almost as far as it would go to meet Damien's gaze. Sarah shivered.  
"Cold?" Damien asked softly. Damien's words were very lethargic sounding to Sarah, almost like he'd been drugged. "Regretting you came with James?" Sarah tightened her shoulders and replied,

"Yes, actually. I didn't think I'd get a knife pulled on me when I stepped out of the truck. And it's cold, and... Oh crap! I didn't bring anything else to wear!" Sarah cried out in frustration, then blushed scarlet. Damien chuckled, surprising Sarah out of her blush. Damien didn't seem like he'd be the type of person to laugh easily, if at all.

"I can assure you that you will not," Damien whispered, running his thumb gently over the raised and bleeding wound on Sarah's neck, eyebrows furrowed, "have to worry about being harmed, and as for your, er, lack of clothing I'm sure we'll think of something." Damien said, smiling softly as Sarah blushed from her ears to the tips of her toes. Sarah was getting uncomfortable. Their bodies were too close, and heat was radiating off Damien in waves. Sarah couldn't think, couldn't breath... Couldn't seem to move. "How old are you little one?" Damien asked, playing with a wayward strand of Sarah's dark brown hair.

"Eighteen. I'm not little." Sarah answered. Damien nodded.

"I thought you might be. And you're little compaired to me. Little isn't a bad thing. You stay close to me while your here and you wont get hurt. Understand?" Sarah nodded slowly after she'd considered his words. Sarah'd take what protection she could get, as she'd already made an enemy. Some adventure this would be if Sarah was killed before it even began. Sarah wasn't sure about this boy either, who made her feel so small and unable to deny him anything he asked. Damien smiled. "Alright then. Lets go little one." Damien said, holding out a hand, palm up. Sarah glanced warily at him. Damn her parents away, Sarah didn't have the slightest idea how to read his intentions. Sarah cautiously placed her hand in his. Damien gave her a wide smile, and closed his hand around hers.

Sarah's small hand seemed to disappear Damien's was so large. Sarah gathered her courage and looked up and gave Damien a shaky smile. Damien gazed into her eyes a moment, then pulled Sarah behind him into the depths of the Black Hill Forest, heading off in the direction of camp. 


End file.
